Sherlock Holmes and the Adventurers at Hogwarts
by SherlockedDarkLordOnaTardis
Summary: Before Harry, Before the Marauders, Sherlock went to Hogwarts.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1

Sherlock is going to Hogwarts

An 11 year old Sherlock Holmes ran over to the letterbox and picked up the wax sealed document that lay on the old-and-worn welcome mat of his father's manor in the South-East. His eyes scanned the letter and in a matter of seconds-(Sherlock was a fast reader)-he ran to the kitchen table and informed his parents of the news.

Mr Holmes barely looked down from his copy of The Daily Prophet. Young Sherlock's family were pure-bloods, and his father and older brother had been sorted into Slytherin, and his mother was a Ravenclaw. Mycroft Holmes was a fifth year beater for Slytherin Quidditch team, and he was the envy of all with his Nimbus 1500, which he boasted about so much it made even Sherlock feel sick.

'Well done Sherlock!'

Mycroft had crept into the kitchen. He stole the letter from Sherlock's hands and read over it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**__**Headmaster: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class.**_

_Dear Mr S Holmes, _

_We are pleased to inform that you have been granted a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at Platform 9 and three-quarters on the 1st of September 1981. Attached is your shopping list. We await your owl by no further than 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Head_

Sherlock smiled. He wrote 'Sherlock will be attending' on a scrap piece of parchment and fixed it to the leg of the barn owl which had delivered the letter and watched it fly away into the morning sunrise. Today they were going shopping, and he would be able to purchase a wand and, as his parents had promised, a pet. He pulled on a jumper and jeans, and in his excitement, knocked over his violin, which caused a bottle of cure for boils to smash onto the oak floorboards, leaving a bright orange stain on the wood. The paintings on the walls cackled with laughter as Sherlock tried desperately to clean it up.

He scrambled downstairs and into the living room where Mycroft and his parents held a leather pouch of floo powder which, before he could speak, was near gone as Mycroft grabbed a handful and shouted 'DIAGON ALLEY!'  
In a flash he was gone.  
Sherlock swallowed. He took a small pinch and stood on the coals.

'Ummm…. Diagon Alley?'


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hi Everyone! Please Review!**

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

Sherlock felt his skin ripple all over his body. Before he could open his mouth he was in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron where a small crowd had gathered to witness the kerfuffle going on in the fireplace. As the crowd disintegrated, Sherlock stood back to see, to his horror, he had knocked over a short boy with a large nose and greyish-sandy hair. He stammered his apologies as he helped the boy to his feet.

'_S…S…Sorry, I'm Sherlock…'_

The boy was quite the contrast to the lanky, tall, curly haired, dark Sherlock and he reminded him vaguely of a hedgehog.

'_Hi.' _Said the boy. _'I'm John!'_

What could he deduce about the boy?

Muggle- Born. Second Child. Son of kind parents. Friendly. A definite Hufflepuff.

'_Are you going shopping, too?'_

Of _COURSE _he was going shopping. What else would he do in Diagon Alley?

'_Yes.' _Sherlock felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. No-one to guide him, not very capable on his own, not very…erm…likeable?

'_Do you want to come with me?'_

Stupid Sherlock. Stupid. Now he'll follow you everywhere.

'_Okay!' _Said John excitedly. _'I'm not sure where I'm going…er…well…my dad and sister and mum are muggles…well… my mum…was…'_

'_Oh'_ Sherlock said. _'I'm sorry.'_

Sherlock sighed. Mycroft tapped his wand elegantly on to the third brick above the bin, opening a passageway to a cobbled street with wooden buildings.

'_WOAH!' _yelled John. _'THIS IS AMAZING!'_

That morning they purchased their books, robes and tools in the assorted shops in the area, and bought a large trolley to place their belongings on in a stall. Teller's Tremendous Trolleys had sold out this morning, and they had shown useful to the first year students and their purchases.

Mycroft was already in the pet shop when they arrived.

Sherlock perused around the store. Hardly any of the animals he liked. Owls seemed too expensive yet too common. Cats were too cuddly. Toads weren't interesting. Rats were dirty. Snakes he liked, but he wasn't allowed to take them for safety reasons.

However, something caught his eye. A blonde ferret in a cage, which was nibbling at it's prison's bars, and paid no attention to anyone passing by.

He walked over to the till and asked to purchase the ferret. The lady at the till's jaw dropped.

She answered _'Are you sure? Nobody wants that one!' 'Okay, Well then, fine, that'll be five galleons and 6 sickles please!'_

Sherlock left the store, beaming. John followed close behind with a small white cat.

Now to get a wand.


End file.
